School, Boys, and Saving the World
by Barbie Girl 1223
Summary: The Mews have run into a problem. They have been seen and put on TV. They start a band to hide what they truly are. Ryou and Keiichiro have to teach the girls how to play and sing. There is also some romance involved.


School, Boys, and Saving the World

"Ryou, please kiss me," I begged, looking up at him with my cat eyes.

He just stood there looking down at me with a grin on his face.

"Ichigo, I didn't know that you felt that way about me," Ryou joked.

"I don't. Just kiss me," I demanded.

"Well, it's not my fault you turn into a cat every time Masaya so much as _touches_ you!" Ryou laughed and shook his head at my stupidity. Actually, I was getting sick of begging him to kiss me.

"Well, it's _your_ fault I am capable of turning into a cat and your fault for not finding another way to turn me back to myself," I growled. He just looked down at me.

"Fine, I'll go find someone else to kiss me," I said as I stuck my nose in the air and walked the other way.

"Ichigo, come back. I'll kiss you."

Ryou was mean, but he knew that if I left now I'd be a cat for too long and end up stuck in this cat body forever. He picked me up and kissed me dead on the lips. I immediately turned back into Ichigo- cat ears and a really red face.

"Ryou! Get your hand off my butt!" I yelled.

He had been holding me when I turned back and just so happens, that's where his hand ended up. He pulled away quickly.

"Jeez, you perv." I growled.

"So that's the thanks I get? Maybe I won't kiss you next time," He mumbled before turning and walking back towards the café.

My name is Ichigo. I have red-ish eyes and pink-ish red hair and occasional cats ears. Sometimes I even turn into a cat.

Most girls would love to spend as much time as I do with Ryou. After all he is like the hottest guy around. (Other than Masaya) I personally wish I didn't spend so much time around him. He hollers and shouts when I break something at the café. He constantly tells me that the fate of the world is in my hands. And he always teases me. Yeah, he is kind of hot. His eyes are the perfect shade of blue and his hair is long and blond. His voice is really dreamy. He could go out with any girl that he wants, but he stays single.

I walked down the street towards home. I heard a noise and spun around. It was just a stray dog. I constantly have to watch my back because we never know when Kish is going to come up with another plan.

Kish is the reason why I have to save the world. His people are trying to fight us so they can have their world back. Kish and his brothers Tarb and Pia, are in charge of getting rid of us, the Mews. Kish enjoys toying with me. It's gets pretty annoying. He just pops out of nowhere and kisses me, like he owns me. I've told him plenty of times that I already have a boyfriend and I don't appreciate him kissing me.

Masaya is my boyfriend. He has really nice medium brown hair and glowing brown eyes. He's gorgeous and he's an excellent kendo player.

I guess you could say I 'm stuck in a love triangle...well, a love

square. There's Ryou, whom I beg to kiss me, Kish who pops out of nowhere and kisses me, and Masaya and when he kisses me I turn into a cat. Did I mention that I also have homework and I have to work at the café?

"Ichigo! Wake up! You have to get to work," Mom yelled up the stairs. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. I jumped out of bed and got ready as quick as possible.

When I got to the café, I was greeted with the usual 'you're lates'.

"Did you sleep in again?" Mint asked.

"Ichigo, that's the fourth time this week. Are you getting enough sleep?" Lettuce asked.

"Ichigo! You're here," Pudding jumped on my back, almost tackling me. Zakuro said hello.

We were all wearing our uniforms, each looking the same as yesterday. Mint with her blue hair in two buns on the side of her hair. Lettuce with her green hair short and two long braids. Pudding's yellow hair was kind of a mess, as usual and Zakuro, looking like a model, as always.

"Ichigo, you're late. Come to the lab," Ryou said as he walked into the lab. We all followed.

"Well...Girls we have a problem," Keiichiro said. His long brown hair swished as he turned and pushed the on button on the TV.

A reporters's voice was talking. "...no idea how these teens could do the things they seemed to do..." A picture of the five of us was on the screen. It was yesterday's fight. Kish had come up with some new predacite to try to kill us, but we came out alive, again. The TV clicked off.

"So as you can see, we have a problem," Ryou stated.

"Why don't we just tell them the truth? We'll be heroes," Mint asked.

"Yeah, tell them that we're saving the world and then they'll support us and everything," Pudding said.

"Don't you see? If everyone knows, they will all want powers too. They'll get angry and beg me to give them powers. That would not be good. Our café will get ambushed and all hell will break loose," Ryou explained.

"Well then, what are we going to do?" Lettuce asked.

"We don't have many options. Fighting could happen any where. Option #1: Quit fighting and let Kish win. Option #2: Become a band. Option #3: There is no option 3," Ryou stated.

"How will that solve our problem?" Mint asked skeptically.

"Well, it's kind of out of the ordinary, but you will become famous for just showing up and during your performance you will fight monsters and we'll just pretend it's all staged. People will definitely think it's weird and unique..."

"It is really crazy," Pudding commented.

"Yeah, but I think it sounds cool," Lettuce said.

"Let's do it!"

"Yeah, but none of us know how to play anything and we're not very good singers," Zakuro pointed out.

"We'll have to teach you," Keiichiro said.

"You can play?" I asked.

"I used to play keyboard and Ryou plays guitar," He replied.

"Really? Cool."

We all walked back into the café and started to get ready for it to open, but before the door closed behind me, I heard Ryou say something.

"So how the hell are we gonna teach_ them _to play?"


End file.
